Underneath this smile
by k8e
Summary: Lizzie's life was getting better by the minute until everthing started to change, her friends her boyfriend. This is a story about Love, Loyalty, friendship and everthing in between!
1. Default Chapter

The first time Gordo, Miranda and I really acknowledged we were best friends, the three musketeers, the three amigos a tripod whatever you wanna call us. It was in 7th grade when Kate left us for the popular possie and that's how we started junior High, as a 3.

Looking back at Jnr High I doubt we would of ever imagined what was in store for us at Hillridge High. I guess in a way Rome changed everything. My life could be completely different if I didn't become friends with Kate or start dating Gordo.

I don't know how my friendship with Kate came about but once I started 9th grade Kate and I seemed to of come really close. I think I made a lot of new friendships in 9th grade, I mean that's when I group of nine was formed. Kate, Miranda, Parker, Claire. Brooke, Hilary, Britnee, Keerie and i. We were all best friends. We had our closer friends among the group but we were really close. We don't keep secrets from each other. Although I made a lot of new friends the three musketeers did still exist, just not the way it use too.

Gordo and I shared our first kiss in Rome. That was the first time I kissed someone I loved. After Rome we didn't start dating strait away but whenever we were alone together we'd start flirting and that usually led to us making out. I don't know why we tried to hide our relationship everyone found out eventually.

It was a hot day about 3 weeks after Rome. We were just mucking around play fighting in my room. I pushed Gordo onto bed. He looked so cute laying there with his cute brown curls falling into his eyes. I lent in and started kissing him. I don't know how long this was going on for but I felt Gordo's hand go up my leg and underneath the flippy pink skirt I was wearing. I remember thinning 'Why am I letting my best friend feel me up?" I mean this was the thurthest id been with guy. We were still making out when Miranda walked through my bedroom door.

MIRANDA- "Maybe I should wait outside?"

Miranda had just got back from Mexico and I hadn't even seen her yet.

MIRANDA- "So guys, what's up? Besides Lizzie's top."

I looked down at my top to see it was pulled up to my chest reviling some of my bra. I put my hand over my embarrassed face.

GORDO- "Umm Guys I gotta go."

Gordo quickly left my room, he was even more embarrassed then me.

That night Miranda and I had a long discussion about Rome, Mexico and Gordo. She encouraged me to ask him out an I did. We spent the rest of that summer inseparable. I don't know if she regrets convincing me because nothing has been the same sense she walked in on us kissing that day after Rome. Something went wrong. But what?

**AN: Ill put the next chapter up really soon. R&R please. Thanks!**


	2. Best Friends

I'm now 15 and I don't understand how I fucked up so badly in one year. Don't get me wrong I loved ninth grade. I loved becoming so popular everyone new my name. I became another Kate, but not evil. Don't get me wrong I love Kate but she knows she's a bitch. She doesn't mind.

I had nine incredible best friends. We became close nearly as quickly as we fell apart. I haven't talked to Parker, Miranda, Claire, Brooke or Britnee in over a month. But I remember a time when we were inseparable, all 9 of us would go everywhere together it was as if we were one person. It was about 2 month into the school year.

PARKER- "What should we do this weekend?"

We were sitting in a circle on the middle of the oval tanning our legs.

BROOKE-"I think Danny Kessler is having a party?"

MIRANDA-"Everyone at Danny's parties are either drunk or stoned within twenty minutes of arriving, ill pass"

PARKER- "Well.."

KATE-"My mum's going out of town we can all stay at mine?"

LIZZIE- "Won't Amy be there?"

Kate's mum travels heaps. She was usually parent free on weekends, except for Amy her cousin who was 19 but she doesn't care what Kate does, she'd just have friends over and get wacked.

KATE-"Na, she's going to some rave. My guess is she won't be home till Monday"

So we spent Friday night at Kate's talking about school, boys just idol chit chat.

HILARY-"Maison is so hot"

CLAIRE-"That's grotty, he's a feral"

HILARY- No he's not!"

KEERIE-"I heard he gets stoned before school each day"

HILARY-"Keerie he's not Ethan!"

KATE- "Hey! Leave Ethan alone."

We all laughed. Kate and Ethan started dating again in Rome. They never fight. Properly because Ethan's to stoned to know what's Kate's going on about and just agrees with everything she says.

LIZZIE- "You don't have to be a stoner to have tried weed, Kate, Brit and I aren't stoners we've been High before."

Britnee's face turned red I don't think she told anyone about it before that night.

BROOKE-"When?"

LIZZIE-"Here with Amy one night"

We spent the rest of the nigh reviling our deepest secrets. Confining everything within each other. It was amazing having 8 best friends I could trust. So why did I screw up then?

**AN: Hope people are liking it R&R**


	3. Falling in love

_**Thanks heaps for the reviews. I hope people are liking it, This chapter is a little more saucy then the other two actually a lot more saucy! R&R!**_

Gordo and I have been really close our whole life. Especially in 9th when we started dating. I think the fact that we were bet friends as well as a couple is why we shared everything. The thing is I loved Gordo before we even dated but in a friend way, a brother way which was kind of weird in the beginning but I think I actually 'fell in love' with him pretty quickly.

It was a Friday night about a week into freshman year. I remember every detail. We were laying on the lawn in my backyard. It was still warm and the sun had set. I was just laying in his arms star gazing. Even though Gordos only 5'4 I felt so safe in his arms. I kind of just new then and there that I loved him.

LIZZIE-Gordo?

GORDO-Yeah?

LIZZIE-I love you.

He looked at me smiled and brushed the lose blonde strands of hair outta my eyes.

GORDO- I love you too.

I sat up and kissed him softly on the lips.

No one will ever make me feel the way Gordo does when we are together I can't stop smiling. He makes my whole world seem so perfect, simple.

I'm not sure why our relationship got so heavy so fast but it did and I don't regret any of it. Before Gordo I was a bit of a fridget a bit of a prude. As was he. Gordo and I well we kind of experimented together in Junior High I would never even imagine giving a guy oral sex but things were so different at High School. Gordo and I were at Kate's party. Her cousin Amy had brought us all alcohol it wasn't the first party I drank at but it was the first time id been totally trashed.

GORDO- Liz wanna go up stairs?

MIRANDA- Gordo don't make out in Kate's bedroom that's dirty.

LIZZIE- Na will make out in her mum's.

I smiled and gave her a little wink. That night Gordo and I had been talking about taking our relationship a little bit further. I wasn't sure what he ment by that. Did he want to have sex with me? But even if he did I couldn't. I got my period that morning. But there were other ways to please Gordo. I know that must sound a little slutty but it was true. Gordo and I started making out. I was drunk by this time and I remember looking down and seeing my top on Kate's bedroom floor. Gordo and I were really getting into it and his hand was slowly moving from underneath my bra to my pants. As he undid the first button I realised what he was doing.

LIZZIE- Gordo no.

GORDO I thought you wanted to a little further?

LIZZIE- Yeah but...umm...not this week.

I gave him a kind of knowing look.

GORDO- Oh I see.

Hw looked kind of embarrassed so I lent over him and started kissing him and next thing I know I was in Kate's bathroom using her mouth wash.

KATE- Lizzie honey?

She stared at me awaiting an answer I spat out the mouth wash and looked up at her.

LIZZIE- It tasted nasty.

She just started laughing.

KATE- Lizzie how far have you and Gordo been

And I knew she didn't mean in miles.

LIZZIE- As far as we went tonight?

KATE- So you sucked his coack?

LIZZIE- Oh my g-d Kate more strait forward.

G-d she made me sound like some kind of slut.

KATE- So you are still a virgin?

LIZZIE- Of corse I am! As if I wouldn't tell you you're my best friend.

KATE- It's just Gordo said something to Ethan about you guys taking it a little further.

LIZZIE- Well I dunno maybe if it wasn't for PMS I wouldn't be a virgin right now. But I don't wanna be drunk the first time I have sex nor do I wanna be 14.

Kate's part was at the start of the year so I wasn't 15 yet.

That night we all stayed at Kates to help her clean up. We were all talking about the part, and of corse Kate let it slip what Gordo and I got up to. It's not that it was a secret it's just I didn't like the "Lizzie got drunk and gave Gordo head in my room" sounded.

KATE- Well Liz had fun tonight

LIZZIE- Shut up.

BRITNEE- What's this girls?

We were all laying in the living room trying to get some sleep.

KATE- Lizzie got drunk and gave Gordo head in my room.

See it makes me sound like a two dollar hooker.

KATE- That reminds me I have to change my sheets!

PARKER- So Lizzie, Gordo might be short, but is he short?

MIRANDA- Ehh can we please not talk about this?

That was the first time I noticed how uncomfortable Miranda got on the subject of Gordo and me. She kind of raised her voice and rolled her eyes the way she id when she didn't wanna talk about something. Why? Its still a mystery to me, I doubt its jealously more she didn't lime hearing about her two best friends which she grew up withs sex life. It's kind of like hearing about your parent's sex life, Disgusting, uncomfortable and embarrassing.


End file.
